howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KataraFan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting How to Rock Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey! May I please be an admin/ and or beareaucrat on this wikia? I don't find it fair that you have created this wiki after people working so hard on the other one. Also, we were planning on changing the name, but then this wiki came along. I know it's not your fault though, you probably didn't mean no harm. Also, I just want to say I love your wikia so far, it's really coming along. So do you think you could promote me? I did a lot of work on the other one and I know I'll do even more work on this one. (: MaryanHPotterFan98 23:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice wikia, Its "very" nice.... -PagerChanger ... Hello, Could you mind not copying information from our our wiki Thanks! Kate (talk ) 19:11, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin/Bureaucrat Hey! May I please become an admin and bureaucrat? I promise to really help out on this wiki. I'm really experienced with editing. Please answer back. Thank you. (: MaryanHPotterFan98 21:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm a wiki contributor to many wikis including: The Reed Between the Lines Wiki, Jessie Wiki, Austin & Ally Wiki, A.N.T. Farm Wiki, and many more! I've finally made my account, and I've been wondering, can I be a bureaucrat? I've been on this wiki since the beginning and I think you'll love the ideas I have for the How to Rock Wiki! Thanks, TheCoreyDarnell! o.o I didnt know I was an admin.. Kate (talk ) 13:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) wow wow thanks for making me an admin. One question though, why did you redo the front page? or was it vandlas who erased all my work? :( Kate (talk ) 20:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I am so sorry KF! I'll try to fix that right away! Okay I fixed it. Seddie4eva 00:09, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm interested in being an admin. You probably know me from Austin & Ally Wiki. F@$H!:ON G@L 23:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin and possibly Bureaucrat Hi there!! My name is Angie, and I saw your profile, and I just wanted to let you know, that I would love to be an admin here. I've been searching everywhere, for a show that I could use to make a wiki out of, but they're all taken :\ (including this one). I am a HUGE fan of Disney Channel and Nickelodeon, and I do watch every show. I know you probably don't know me, but I assure you that I am very responsible and trustworthy. I am also very nice, and kind. I think I would make a good admin because, I would take the time to listen and talk to someone on this wiki about any type of problem they're having here. I would also let you know if ANYTHING goes wrong on here. If you don't want to give me any admin rights, I completely understand, and no questions will be asked whatsoever, but it would be an honor, so can you think about it, please? Thanks, sorry if I wasted your time with this. <3 ‡ NerdyNoName ‡ One day, when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you ♥ Do you need anymore admins? I've been looking around and I've seen that you only have 2 admins at the moment. If you need any, I'll be sure to help. Please get back to me. Thanks. (: Hjpforeverlastingx8 19:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE RE: Admin Sure! No problem ‡ NerdyNoName ‡ Message me♥ 22:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin!! Hey, its me again. So I just wanted to remind you that I'm still interested in becoming an Admin or Bureaucrat. I know you said that I had to make some great contibutions first, and I've been trying my hardest to contibute to this wiki as much as I can. I am currently ranked at #3 on the leaderboard, right below you and @Seddie4eva. I don't know if that's enough to make me an admin, but I have contirbuted to other wikias before, so I know alot about editing. So what do you say? I REALLY think I'd make a great admin here, imo (In my opinion). ‡ NerdyNoName ‡ Message meღ 23:50, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you soo much! :D I won't let you down <3 ‡ NerdyNoName ‡ Message meღ 22:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Please? I've recently heard of this show, and I'm hoping to help on the wiki. Talk Page Can you please check your talk page on the Jane By Design Wiki. Gloria247 02:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) KataraFan- I have interest in becoming a How To Rock admin. I have done lots of editing and would like to give a contribution to this website after the show has fully launched. I know about several of the characters in real life and can especially contribute to the *Did You Know?* section of this wikia. Please put my request into consideration. -OreoCookies 00:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC)Marc Camanag Hey can I be an admin? :D Jess.. Life is a prison. 16:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello, can i become admin on How to Rock Wiki? :) please i love the new show. Roxyme January, 7, 2012 NO USERBOXES? Tavante 21:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC)tavante Hi!! :3 thank you for the kind offer.. i'll try my best to bring awesomeness to this wiki and to others too :D so who do you think would make a cute couple? who's your fave character? i cant wait for the show :DDDDDDDDD Zevielover 12:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Zevielover I'm interested in being an admin Hello KataraFan, I just wanted to tell you that I'm interested in becoming an admin on this wiki and I've been editing here for a while. So please I'm really interested. Thnx! Celeste<3 06:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC) heeeeeey :) did you here about the episode where Big Time Rush is guest staring?? soo cool :) do you know what epi? Zevielover 15:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) help? :c hi again i forgot to ask you .. how do you change the current picture of a character? i wanted to change the picture of stavie but i dont know how. :<